Cyrus
is a character from Chrono Trigger, mentioned and shown several times throughout the chapters of The Queen Returns, Tata And The Frog, The Masamune, The Fiendlord's Keep, The Time Egg, The Hero's Grave, and Ozzie's Fort. Cyrus was an ally and friend to Glenn. A skilled swordsmen, he becomes one a Knight Captain of Guardia. He held a similar appearance to the Commander from the Middle Ages, bearing gold trimmed, black armor and a purple cape. During their confrontation with Magus, Glenn is transformed into Frog, and Cyrus is slain. His ghost eventually comes to haunt the Northern Ruins. Biography Early history Cyrus was a knight from the Middle Ages who befriended Glenn during their childhood. As a child, Glenn was bullied by other children of Guardia. Rescued by the appearance of his older friend Cyrus, the other children fled in fear. Cyrus explained to a sniffling Glenn that "there are times when a man must stand and face the things that trouble him", though Glenn responds saying that he cannot hurt another person. From then on, Cyrus became Glenn's mentor and a courageous role model. As young adults, Cyrus, already an accomplished warrior, decided to become a Knight of Guardia, where he could put his talents to good use. He asked Glenn to join him, though Glenn refused because he didn't have "the nerve it takes to be a knight" and that in a real battle, the fear would take him. Years later, Cyrus became the first Knight Captain, commanding the soldiers of Guardia Castle and ensuring the King and Queen's safety. In his position he was greatly respected by the soldiers, of whom he holds complete loyalty. Hero's Badge and the Masamune Some time later, Cyrus told the Queen and King he plans on taking back the Hero's Badge from the Frog King and that he wanted to see the Masamune with his own eyes. Gleen and Cyrus then left the castle on their quest. They eventually confronted the Frog King in a forest similar to Guardia Forest and Cyrus attacked the Frog King with his attack, "Nirvana Strike". Cyrus defeated the Frog King and he gave him the Hero's Badge. Afterwards, they climbed the Denadoro Mountains, defeated Masa & Mune, and obtained the Masamune. When they left, they were confronted by Magus and Ozzie. During the fight, Cyrus lost the Masamune. Glenn was injured and told Cyrus he couldn't continue. Cyrus urged him to flee while he would hold the two villains, though Glenn is unable to. Magus told Cyrus that he should worry about himself rather than the well-being of others. Cyrus told Glenn to flee one more time and attacks Magus, only to be knocked back and falling on the ground. Glenn runs up to him, and Cyrus, on his last words, told him to take care of the Queen. Fire then consumes him and he dies. Magus asks Glenn if he wants to try his luck, and Ozzie asks Magus if he can give him a more fitting form. Magus then shot a bolt of lightning at him, which caused Glenn to lose control of himself and fall over a cliff and become unconscious. When he awoke, Glenn was now in the form of a Frog. The Hero's Badge floated down a river near him. He took the badge and found the broken hilt of the Masamune and left the mountains. Ghost In the Hero's Grave sidequest for Frog, Cyrus' ghost haunted the Northern Ruins in the present as an invincible boss. Crono and his party were unable to harm the ghost with either techs or normal attacks. Eventually, Frog recognized the ghost as Cyrus and tried to placate him. Cyrus however, was mad with age and the party was forced to flee. Traveling back to 600 AD, the team cleared the resident monsters out of the ruins and supplied the local carpenters with tools to repair the damaged structure. With the repair work complete, they re-entered the facility and discovered Cyrus' grave. Cyrus' spirit rose and talked briefly with Frog, who successfully, yet emotionally, comforted his former mentor with the knowledge of Magus' defeat. As Cyrus transcended into the afterlife, the Masamune experienced a massive power gain, reinstating it as Frog's ultimate weapon in the game. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters